The New Ride
by Agent-G
Summary: AGU OneShot. A member of the mansion decides to get their very own car, who is it and what do they get? Takes place after Back To School story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or anything Marvel related, I only own my OCs that are in this series. This also takes place shortly after Back to School story.**

**The New Ride**

Vince was putting on his leather jacket he hadn't had a chance to wear it much over the summer but he liked it and he wanted to wear it as he was about to head out the door. He walked into Kurt the fuzzy blue teleporter of the mansion. He smiled seeing his friend and the boy dating his sister walk towards him. "Hey vhere you going?"

"To get a car," Vince smiled as he just walked on out the door leaving Kurt to do a double take.

He appeared right in front of Vince making the taller Canadian stop in his tracks. "Vait, vhat did you say?"

"Well you know how Xavier got all the new cars right? Rogue is pretty much has that new SUV we got and you know how he gave Scott that car of his? And Jean has her own SUV as well that the Professor got. Well he asked me if I wanted one to help out with bringing everyone to school and stuff."

"And you said yes?" Kurt grinned.

Vince shook his head, "I've never been one for hand outs but there is no way I can afford one on my own at the moment. So we kind of came to a compromise. See I've always been good with my hands, and I used to like the shop and auto classes in my old school. So I figured that I buy some beat up car and Xavier pays for the parts I'll need to fix it."

"I've always wanted to do that you know build my own car, never thought I'd get the chance though," He laughed as they walked on.

"So vhere are you going to get it?" Kurt was interested in where he would get that.

Vince shrugged, "Well I figured to the car junkyard first, I can only afford so much after all."

Kurt guessed that made sense and he turned on his holowatch, "Vant a ride? I can get us zhere quick and I vant to see vhat you get." Vince shrugged and figured why not, Kurt took his arm and they reappeared near the outside of the yard. It had the usual high fence and they walked to the front.

Vince had been looking around before and found out that you can buy decent bodies here to work from. They found the place opened up and they walked in, they were looking around and so far Vince hadn't found anything that was either repairable or anything he would like. He was about to just give up and bite the bullet and go to one of the more expensive places when he saw just what he wanted.

"No way," He said and Kurt looked to see a black muscle car. "Kurt this is a black four-door 1967 Chevy Impala, this is one of the coolest cars ever made." Vince looked around it, all the headlights were gone, the interior had seen better days, it had no tires and from what he saw everything around that area would need to be replaced. The hood was a little stuck and when he popped it open the engine looked like it might be salvageable.

He'd had to take it out and clean it up and see for himself, and to replace a few parts. He just hoped he didn't need to get a whole new engine. The frame seemed to be in top shape still, the paint was rusting in a few areas but nothing too bad. "Oh yeah this one is a keeper."

He found the owner of the place and started to haggle for the price, it wasn't easy. But he managed to get the price down to just two hundred, he only got it down to that when the owner usually charged extra for transporting, Vince told him he would take care of it. He also asked about anything he should know about the car while he was at it. From the sounds of things he got a decent price on it.

When the owner went to cash in the check in his office he thought he heard a sound and a shadow fly overhead, when he went back out to see what was going on, the car and the two teens were gone. He was left scratching his head wondering just what the hell happened?

Vince and Kurt got back to the mansion and put his new ride as it were in one of the spare areas of the garage. Kurt looked at it not sure what to say at first, "So…Vhat now?"

"Now I go get some clothing I won't mind getting dirty and then get to work," He said.

Not long Vince was working on his car, he had put it up on off the ground as he was taking a look at what he would need for replacement parts. He was looking under it as he removed the muffler since it was junk, the brake lines would need to be replaced just to be on the safe side. He sighed this would be a lot of work and he still hadn't gotten to the engine.

"Hey what's this?" Came a voice startling him so he hit his head on the car. He wasn't hurt but now he'd have to get that ding out of it later. He sighed and pushed himself out from under it seeing Jamie and Paige looking over him with curious looks.

"Working on my new car," He said taking a rag and wiping his hands off, "And yeah I know it doesn't look like much now but I'm going to build it up."

"Hey cool, can we help?" Jamie asked him eagerly.

Vince looked at the two eager kids, the more help would make this faster but then he wasn't sure if they knew anything about cars. He asked them and Jamie didn't know much, but he said he would learn fast. Paige told him that she worked on the family tractor with her father now and then.

So he told them to go get some clothes they wouldn't mind getting dirty. The two ran off quickly, when they returned Vince was on taking the engine out, thanks to a speed boost and his super strength he could unfasten the nuts and bolts with his bare hands. He also picked the engine right out of the car with his hands as well. He put it on a chain as he had them all help him take it apart.

He had Jamie's clones go and start to clean up the outside of the car and anything on the inside as well. By now everyone was hearing about his ride and now and then people came to check it out. He even got some more help, Ray was eager to help given he liked cars and had some experience in an auto class himself.

Scott took a look and he knew enough thanks to all the work he did on his own car. He was surprised at want Vince had done but he could respect it. Plus how many times in your life do you get to rebuild a whole car? Pretty soon all of them were working on the car like it was group project.

Unfortunately for Jean and Rogue it meant their boyfriends were a bit too busy lately. So it gave them more free time. Jean decided to try and catch up more with Taryn and Rogue spent more time with a few of the others. Although both had to admit some days it would have been nice to get a bit more attention.

Parts of the car were either fixed up, or put into a pile for dumping. Xavier was good on his word and got any part that they needed (within reason, since Ray wondered if they could put in a killer sound system into it, or maybe some nitro or those neon lights) for the car.

The engine was repairable thankfully since a whole new engine would have to be fitting for the car if they couldn't get the right size. All of them pitched in after school or the weekends. It was pretty cool, they would work together, laugh and joke around. Logan even asked if they could show Sarah a few things as well since she was taking an interests in this kind of thing.

It was a pretty good time they all had and for Vince, every day was a step closer to building his dream car.

**-After a month-**

Several of the mutants were now waiting outside of the garage as Vince was about to unveil his ride. It was getting late and the sun was going down, but then the door opened up and there was a roaring sound as he slowly moved the newly restored black muscle car out. Everyone couldn't believe that it was the same car, it looked great.

He stopped it and got out resting an arm on it, "So what do you think?"

"It's so cool!" Jamie said looking it over, he had helped to build this. It had been really fun and he had learned a lot as well about cars.

"So when do we get a ride in your killer ride?" Tabitha asked looking at the car. She had to admit it was a smooth ride, and she hoped that she could get to drive it now and then. Scott was way uptight about letting anyone even touch his red convertible.

Scott was looking it over it was cool, although he preferred his own ride. "Looks good but will it ride? I still remember this thing when it had no tires and wouldn't run."

"Oh it will run you can bet on that," Vince smirked after all after all the time he had spent on this car it would run. He already had a few people asking for a ride but he held up his hand, "Whoa there guys, sorry but the first test drive is usually a major moment. So if you don't mind I think I'll take this for a ride, you can all get a chance later."

He looked to Rogue who was there, "So you wanna come along?"

"Oh ya bet," She smiled as she got into the passenger seat grinning. She normally wasn't into cars that much but this was a kick ass ride. She could see that a lot of work went into this. Plus the fact that while he had been working on this car he had less free time, and so she was eager to have some time alone with her boyfriend for once.

"Figured she'd get the first ride," Tabitha muttered.

Sam put and arm around her waist, "Come on maybe ah can offer you a nice little time to compensate." Tabitha smiled she then shrugged placing an arm around him as well as they went inside. Maybe to watch a movie or something together, everyone else made room as Vince pulled his new ride out of the driveway.

Rogue found a Linkin Park CD and put it in as it played on, while they drove around the city. Vince was getting a feel for his car and he had to admit he liked it, he glanced over to Rogue and smiled seeing her hair blow in the air from the open window.

"Ya know ah still feel a bit neglected with all the time ya put into this. A girl can get jealous when her man isn't around," She told him giving him a big hint that she still had a little resentment for how he had spent most of his free time on the car.

"Yeah okay I admit I got a bit carried away at times, sorry about that. But I got to thinking and I thought of a nice date in the car would be a way to start making up for it. What do you think?"

She smiled a little, "It's a start."

They drove until the sun went down and Vince took her to this area that overlooked the city. It was a beautiful spot and you could actually make out the stars a bit better here. He pulled into a stop and parked them. He put an arm around the headrest of her seat looking at her. "So what do you think? Got the place from Scott, he takes Jean up here now and then."

"Ah can see why," She said looking over the view it was an amazing sight. She moved over to sit next to him resting her head on his shoulder. "A girl could get used ta this ya know."

He smiled as he reached in and took out another CD, he put it in as a bit more softer music for the mood kicked in. Rogue smirked, ever the hopeless romantic but then again she liked that part of him. Sure are times it was a bit corny but she appreciated it. The two of them rested together as they took in the time they had in that moment.

Eventually they leaned together and captured each others' lips. First gentle and loving and soon they built up. It had been a bit long for them and Vince was thinking he shouldn't get so carried away next time. Rogue wanted to make up for lost time as she pulled him closer. Eventually she moved to sit on his lap holding his face in her hands.

"Okay mental note, don't ignore girlfriend for so long." He said outloud.

"Good advice, now how about we…you know…Make this an extra special date?" She said giving him a hint.

"You sure we can do that in this car? Sure it's great but not much room."

"Why do ya think ah got mah skirt on?" She smiled and he grinned back bringing her in for a new kiss. He just hoped that they would take it easy, it wouldn't be good for the car to ruin the shock absorbers on the first time he drove it. It would take him days to get the parts and then replace them.

But soon any thoughts about his care were easily taken away from the hot girlfriend he was locking lips with.

**THE END**

**A bit short I know but this is just a nice little one shot I wanted to get out of the way before I leave. And it saves me some space for doing this in the next few major stories as well.**


End file.
